As integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, become more complex, they generally require power supplies that provide high currents and low well-regulated voltages. Switching power supply circuits that provide high currents and low well-regulated voltages can be constructed. Unfortunately, these circuits are inefficient and require a large number of expensive components, such as power metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors, inductors, and capacitors.